


My Engineer Fluff Series

by orphan_account



Category: My Engineer (TV), My Engineer (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M, My First Series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24220141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: As 2gether came to a happy ending, I had to rely on My Engineer to get my head out of the sink. As I watched the episode of Ram and King taking the kids to the park, an idea popped up.So here I am, typing my fingers off here for my first series.
Relationships: Bohn/Duen (My Engineer), Boss/Mek, King/Ram (My Engineer)
Kudos: 10





	My Engineer Fluff Series

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As 2gether came to a happy ending, I had to rely on My Engineer to get my head out of the sink. As I watched the episode of Ram and King taking the kids to the park, an idea popped up.   
> So here I am, typing my fingers off here for my first series.

King glanced at the blue sky, a gentle breeze fluffing his hair. The clouds danced through the sky, pieces of yellow and orange running through the puffs. 

A soft smile curved onto his lips, eyes fluttering close when a familiar scent whiffed through his nostrils. 

"P King," 

A voice, hoarse and sexy, rang through his ears. One eye opening, he plopped down on his forearm. 


End file.
